


Disney Adventures

by orphan_account



Series: Just Another Day [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Vacation, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, oh so much fluff, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy Jackson and Co. manage to convince Chiron to let them go on a (well-deserved) vacation after the war, and where else would they choose to go but the Happiest Place on Earth?





	Disney Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am, of course, not affiliated with Disney or the Percy Jackson series in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“This place was inspired by the Winchester Mystery House.” The Son of Hades said conversationally as the two of them waited to be able to board the doom buggy that would take them through the rest of the attraction.

“Really?” Will asked. “We’re not going to get trapped in an inescapable maze of stairways and doors that lead to nowhere, right?”

“Don’t worry about it. If we do, it’s not like I can’t get us out.” Nico chuckled at the slight nervousness in the Son of Apollo’s voice, before smirking mischievously. “Besides, it’s the ghosts we’ll have to watch out for. I heard this is one of Melinoe’s favorite haunts. And my dearest half-sister isn’t particularly fond of me.*”

“You’re kidding, right?” Will asked with a chuckle.

No answer.

Nico was moving ahead in the line, leaving him behind, so Will quickly caught up.

“Right?” he demanded.

The Son of Hades blinked up at him innocently.

~

Piper watched in fond amusement as her boyfriend got in line at the Dumbo Flying Elephant ride.

You would expect the son of the King of Olympus to prefer something more manly or faux-dangerous, but no. A ride meant for kids that spun you relatively slowly up in the air.

Hey, he was two when he was basically kidnapped and started the journey that eventually landed him in Camp Jupiter.

If he wanted to act like the child he never really got to be, he would, damn it!

“Is that your boyfriend?” one of the mothers waiting on the sidelines for her child asked her, sounding a bit amused.

“Yeah.” Piper answered, smiling fondly at the blonde.

The older woman was struck by the loving gaze. Most teenage girls looked at their boyfriend’s differently, maybe adoringly or with puppy love, but not this girl.

And of course most girls would be embarrassed that their boyfriend was doing something like this, but there was no trace of that, either.

“Pipes!” the blonde suddenly called, waving his girlfriend over.

The woman watched as the (rather beautiful, she was slightly jealous) girl beside her grinned and skipped over to her boyfriend, standing next to her in line.

When one of the kids behind them protested about ‘no cutsies,’ the Native American girl smiled at him, ruffling his hair a bit before assuring them that she would be on the same Dumbo as her boyfriend, so her being there wouldn’t make the wait any longer for anyone else.

The kids, entranced by her cheerful and kind smile, giggled and allowed it.

A few minutes later, the woman snorted slightly as the two teenagers struggled to fit into the small metal elephant, but they managed it after some maneuvering.

And when the girl, ‘Pipes’ or whatever her name was’, waved at her as the ride started, she couldn’t help but wave back.

She wished them the best.

~

Elsewhere in the park, Hazel and Frank were on a boat at the Jungle Cruise attraction, listening to the ‘tour guide’ tell corny animal jokes and glancing at the animatronic animals.

“Leo could improve those.” Hazel said thoughtfully, unimpressed by the unrealistic machines.

“Compared to his stuff, this is kind of boring.” Frank agreed, long past the point where he would be jealous or insecure when Hazel complimented Leo, grandson and look-alike of the guy who was her first kiss.

Hazel’s gold eyes lit up for a moment. “I might have an idea to make things a little more interesting.”

Frank rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend. “Oh?”

At that, Hazel leaned up to whisper in the Son of Mars’ ear, and the tour guide was suddenly struck by a strong feeling of foreboding.

A few minutes later, Hazel used her control over the mist to cover Frank jumping off of the boat and into the water below, as well as making sure that the mortals didn’t realize that he had disappeared.

Screams erupted as a large black mamba quickly slithered across the surface of the water and lunged towards the group, landing in a heap on the floor in the middle of the boat.

After watching everyone scream and freak out for a moment, Hazel giggled cutely, drawing the attention of everyone else. “Oh, come on. It’s fake. See?”

With that, she crouch down and picked the snake up, using her mistiokinesis again to show the others an illusion of an obviously fake rubber snake as Frank got back into his seat, turned back to human form, and took the place of his mist-clone.

The others slowly relaxed, and a few even chuckled slightly at the scare, but…

The tour guide was at his wit’s end trying to figure out how that had even happened. The snake attack wasn’t part of the ride!

He had a feeling that the golden-eyed girl and her companion had something to do with it, seeing that they were fighting laughter for the rest of the ride, but he couldn’t see how.

~

Annabeth sighed as Percy dragged her to yet another water ride.

They were at Disney World, the ‘Happiest Place on Earth’, and her boyfriend ignored everything else in favor of a glorified water park?

Unlike him, she couldn’t keep herself dry!

Ugh.

‘One more ride, Seaweed Brain.’ She thought darkly. ‘Then I shall get revenge by taking you to the place that gave me nightmares when my dad brought me to Disneyland for my 5th birthday. Luckily I got some earplugs, so I’ll be okay.’

True to her unspoken vow, twenty minutes later Percy was cringing to the tune of ‘it’s a small world!’

Sweet, sweet revenge.

Except for the part where he had it stuck in his head and kept singing it during the trip back to the hotel.

~

Calypso looked at everything with wide-eyed curiosity, barely able to comprehend the surroundings which were so different than what she was used to.

“None of the princesses I’ve ever met dressed like that!” she protested to Leo after he explained to her who the girls in the fluffy ball gowns were supposed to be.

“How many princesses have you met?” Leo wondered aloud, before shaking his head. “Never mind. They’re not actual princesses, they’re characters from popular stories.”

‘Oh.’ Calypso mouthed silently, before her nose twitched and she sniffed the air. “What is that smell?”

Leo took a big whiff, thinking about it for a moment before pointing to a stand.

Ten minutes later, the couple was sitting at a table, feeding each other pieces of a funnel cake topped with powdered sugar and strawberries.

 Afterwards, Leo took her to one of the shops, where he bought her a blue triangular hat with silver stars and black ears on the sides.

“What is this?” Calypso asked in bemusement.

“It’s a Sorcerer Mickey Mouse hat!” Leo responded with a grin, gently sweeping the hair out of her eyes before putting the hat on her. “You’ll see during the firework show tonight.”

Both of them blushed slightly at the contact, but neither commented.

“Thank you.” Calypso said softly as Leo removed the price tag so he could pay for the hat without her having to take it off.

“You’re welcome, Callie.” The Son of Hephaestus said with a smile, earning a quick peck on the cheek that caused both of them to blush, though she swatted at his shoulder for calling her that.

Again.

“What an odd-looking couple.” The cashier muttered quietly as the pair left the shop.

~

Will glanced at the sign excitedly, bouncing in place as they waited in line outside of the building. Geez, it was long, even if they’d had the forethought to get Fast-passes.

“How much sugar have you had today?” Nico asked, lips twitching in a ghost of a smile.

When Will paused, Nico waved his hand. “Never mind, don’t answer that.”

The Son of Apollo grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I haven’t been on a roller coaster in a long time.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You say to the person who’s never been on one.”

Ten minutes later, the Son of Hades noticed Will fidgeting nervously. “What?”

“…It’s darker than I expected.” Will admitted with a blush that Nico couldn’t see.

“Well, the ride is called Space Mountain, and space is pretty dark.” Nico reasoned dryly, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand as the line started moving again. He paused as he noticed Will’s hands were a bit clammy. “Aw, don’t worry. I’ll protect you from the big bad beasties.”

A little girl behind the pair groaned pitifully, and her mother scowled at Nico (though she wasn’t too upset, as her daughter obviously wasn't meant to be the target of his teasing), who in turn smiled awkwardly and ruffled the kid’s hair, assuring her that there weren’t actually any monsters.

Will smiled at his boyfriend fondly, before grinning sheepishly as Nico took hold of his hand again as they got buckled in.

His very own dark knight in not-so-shining armor.

~

Jason and Piper glanced around the shop that they had just entered: Build-a-Bear Workshop.

“I didn’t know they had locations at amusement parks.” Piper said, kaleidoscope eyes showing surprise.

Jason shrugged. This was all new to him.

“So…what exactly is this place?” he asked, staring at the bins full of odd-looking fabric masses with animal faces.

“You get to build your own stuffed animal.” Piper explained, biting her lip as she glanced over the bins before pulling out a white thing with red hearts. “You pick out the animal you want, take it over to that big yellow and red thing, where the attendant puts the stuffing in it…”

And with that, they went through the process, and the piece of mutilated fabric became a bear.

“You make a birth certificate for it…” Piper continued, going to a computer on the other side of the store. “Name it, and all that.”

As the fake document printed, Piper gestured towards the other walls, which were covered in little outfits and accessories. “And if you want, you can dress it.”

“Do you want to?” Jason asked, sounding a bit lost.

Being raised as a Roman preparing to join the Legion, this bemused him greatly. The kids in the store did look happy, though.

Piper shook her head. “I’m good. But…I do have an idea…”

The next hour was spent making stuffed animals for their friends, which Jason had a surprisingly enjoyable time doing.

A Batman themed one for Nico, Captain America for Percy, Iron Man for Leo, Hulk for Frank, an elephant for Annabeth, horse for Hazel, Camo-themed bear for Clarisse, Thor for Reyna (who was too respected by the gods to punish her for the ‘disrespect’ of having a depiction of a Norse god), mouse for Calypso, and a normal brown teddy dressed in a doctor’s outfit for Will.

It cost the pair a pretty penny, but they were so amused and eager to see their friends’ faces when they got their gifts that they didn’t mind.

Though they did have to have the boxes containing the bears delivered to their hotel rooms.

Later that night, most of their friends were either amused, thankful, or exasperated by the gifts, and Calypso asked curiously what other kinds of things were at the store.

As Piper listed them off, Leo’s eyes glinted deviously as she said ‘snowman from Frozen.’

...

(Three days later, Khione let out a furious scream as she opened the stupid-looking monstrosity.

_Hey Khione!_

_Just wanted to thank you for blasting me a few months ago—good times. I met the most amazing girl in the world, who is now my girlfriend, and it’s all thanks to you!_

_Leo Valdez,_

_Son of Hephaestus, Builder of the Argo II, Human Torch, and Liberator of Calypso, the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world_

Khione snarled, before striding into her chambers and yanking a drape from the wall. “Mirror Mirror on the wall…”

She didn’t care what the Fire Brat thought of her, but she was second to _no one!_

Thousands of miles away, Polyphemus sneezed.)

~

Jason glanced over the menu, face blank.

Piper stared at him expectantly.

A minute later, Jason’s shoulders slumped. “I give.”

His girlfriend smirked, getting up and walking around the table to sit next to her boyfriend, reopening the menu and explaining what the items were.

Jason made a mental note not to go to a French restaurant ever again, or at least not without Piper, his beautiful, strong, amazing, intelligent, and _French-speaking_ girlfriend.

He shuddered as he contemplated what he might have ignorantly and unknowingly ordered for himself.

Piper patted his shoulder consolingly.

~

Leo sighed forlornly as his girlfriend’s score got higher and higher.

Damn, she had good aim. Had there been a hidden arcade on Ogygia, or something?

When they had got on the Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin attraction, Calypso really hadn’t known what to think.

So, they got on a weird-looking seat that spun around by itself, pressed buttons on the weird device in front of them, and shot at odd-looking targets?

In the end, Leo had a new respect for his girlfriend’s hand-eye coordination, and Calypso a wariness of the things on the ride, especially the little bright green ‘aliens’ with three eyes.

Greek monsters?

Please.

These were much more disturbing.

~

Nico tensed as he heard a loud, excited squeal coming from about ten feet away.

He and Will turned to see what the commotion was, only for a little girl, maybe four years old, lunge at Nico, who only barely kept himself from attacking, and hugged his legs tightly.

Will stared at his boyfriend and the girl, stunned, and Nico stared back.

“Um…” Nico muttered, baffled.

“Oh my god!” a woman said, running towards them. “I am so sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Nico said politely, still stiff. “But…why…?”

“I don’t know.” The woman admitted. “She didn’t say anything, she just started running, presumably when she saw you. I tried to stop her, but she’s faster than I am.”

The boys nodded in understanding.

“Mommy, he looks just like Jojo!” the little girl whined.

The woman’s eyes widened, and she ran a hand down her now flushed face. “Oh, sweetie…”

“Who’s Jojo?” Nico asked warily, pleading to any god who was listening that the person wasn’t some dead family member or something.

That was the _last_ thing he needed.

“A character from her favorite movie, Dr. Seuss’ _Horton Hears a Who_.” The woman explained, sounding more than a little mortified.

At that, Will’s eyes widened and he started laughing.

Nico scowled at him, wondering if he should be insulted or not. “What?”

“Nothing.” Will didn’t bother trying to hide his smile. “I’ll get a hold of a copy and we can watch it later.”

“Mommy!” the little girl whined, though she still hadn’t let go of Nico’s leg. “Can I get a picture with him? We did with Pluto and Minnie and Mickey and Goofy and Princess Jasmine and—“

“Sweetie, he’s not—“ the woman began weakly.

“I’m sure _Jojo_ won’t mind.” Will interrupted, nudging his boyfriend’s (still stiff) shoulder.

The Son of Hades scowled at the Son of Apollo, who grinned back cheekily.

 _You owe me._ Nico’s eyes told him.

 _I know._ Will answered in kind.

Nico sighed.

“Fine.” He muttered.

The woman smiled gratefully at him, still mortified and embarrassed, but glad that the teen was kind enough to play along. “Thank you.”

Nico grunted in acknowledgment, before crouching down and placing an arm around the kid awkwardly as her mother took the picture…

Five minutes later, she finally managed to drag her daughter away, and as soon as they were out of earshot Nico whirled on Will.

“What was that all about?” he demanded.

“The character you reminded her of looks a lot like you.” Will explained with a devious smile. “Black hair, dark eyes, really pale skin, _short_ , wears black and white, quiet and broody with a heart of gold—“

The taller teen laughed as he dodged the incoming punch.

“Nu-uh!” Will said, shaking his head playfully as his boyfriend stalked towards him. “Careful, Nico. You wouldn’t want to be a bad influence on all those children who might—“

The Son of Hades jumped forward.

The Disney World employees, two girls about eighteen years old, watched in interest.

“Should we call security?” one wondered.

“Nah.” The other shook her head. “They were holding hands when they were coming in, so the black-haired kid probably won’t do too much damage.”

The first nodded in understanding. “Ah. Well, his boyfriend probably deserves it, then.”

“It happens.” The second agreed.

Eventually, Will placated Nico will a promise of going to the gelato stand they had seen earlier, if only so his boyfriend wouldn’t actually kill him.

He pouted as he heard the girls’ snickering behind the counter.

“Thanks for the help.” He muttered with a pout.

Nico, following his gaze, snorted before his lips curled into a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!
> 
> This is also cross-posted on my old fanfiction.net account, but I've long since been locked out of that and they haven't gotten back to me when I tried regaining access, so I thought I'd put them up on here instead. If you're interested, these one-shots are all under a story titled 'Just Another Day.' I uploaded a couple things a while ago, but it gets boring filling out everything for a new story whenever I want to move something over, so they won't all be up at once.
> 
> *Melinoe, daughter of Hades and Persephone, is the goddess of ghosts.


End file.
